Blood Red
by Emerald-Mask
Summary: Starfire HAS to go back to Tamaran OneShot


Hi!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or How To Save A Life

Summary: Starfire HAS to go back to Tamaran OneShot

Rating: T (For Safety)

Genre: Tragedy/Angst

Pairings: Slight Robin/Starfire

Friendship Pairings: None

A/N: You know what I just figured out? They're probably going to postpone the Teen Titans movie from this October to next May! Now… I'm sad! And I had to write something sad to go with my feelings

**Blood Red Dress**

Robin set down the flowers on the tombstone… he remembered so well, he saw it all, he was there… he knew… he saw.

The blood.

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came_

_Starfire started to pack. She packed all of her skirts, her shirts, her boots, and gloves. She started to pack her sheets, when she looked under he bed and found her photo album. She looked at it and finally pulled it out from under the bed and sat on her knees, looking at it. When ever did she make this thing? She stared at the cover that was a light purple that said, 'Titan Album', before finally opening it._

_She took a look at the first picture, all of them together, she breathed in heavily. Starfire took her hand and traced out all of her friends' faces, remember every detail. 'This is what the Earthlings call the 'park'' is what the caption said. She looked at the next page finding a picture of her and her friends playing football. Robin had to teach her how a long time before they finally started playing, she chuckled and little remembering how she could not grasp the concept on how to hold a football properly._

_Starfire turned the page again, finding her 'Younger Brother' page, also known as, her 'Beast Boy' page. She smiled as she looked at the picture where he was eating his tofu dogs, she tried to like them just as he did but, she found them quite revolting, she felt bad for not liking it but Robin told her not everyone likes the same things… and that made her feel a little better. She turned to the next page where Beast Boy was trying to pull another prank on Cyborg. She smiled and turned the page.  
_

The next page was a 'Big Brother' page, which could also be known as Cyborg page, it had him playing football with her, and also him helping her how to fix 'Lola', she felt horrible when she accidentally drove the car through the garage door… but, it survived. Thank X'hal. She turned the page again.

_This page was her 'Older Sister' page, you could also call it the Raven, it had her and Raven meditating, Raven was trying to teach Starfire how to make a potion, and Starfire failed miserably. She set Raven's cape on fire, but immediately put it out, apologizing over and over again. The other picture had her and Raven playing chess. Once again, Raven was trying to teach her the concept of the complicated game. Starfire never got it though, she would always try and move the piece wrong causing Raven to get fed up with her and leave._

_Starfire turned to the final finished page._

'_Robin' Page._

_She shut the book tightly before looking any further; she couldn't stand to see him smile. She couldn't stand his smile! Not with this kind of pressure. Not with such short amount of time left, she couldn't look at it one more time; it would do nothing to help her._

_She shut her eyes tight and lay down on the floor curling up into a ball, the album clutched tightly to her chest, and, there, she started to cry._

_For the very last time._

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life_

_Starfire had finally stopped crying, and looked up at her clock._

_**11: 58 P.M.**_

_Two more minutes._

_Two._

_Two minutes until the end._

_Two minutes until the blood red dress would be draped over her, a sign of dignity, honor and… death._

_She got up from her seat on the floor and left her bag on the bed, walking over to the open window. The cool night air blowing her auburn hair around her, tears following, fading into abyss._

"_Good-bye."_

_**11: 59 P.M.**_

_One minute._

_She flew out the window to her home._

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you_

_Robin twisted and turned in his bed before finally opening his eyes and looked at the clock._

_**11:55 P.M.**_

_That was just great. He only went to bed around what, **11:40**? He groaned and got up, he was going to check up on all the other Titans._

_He walked to Raven's room and looked in, she was sleeping peacefully, ok._

_Next was Beast Boy's, well, he was halfway off the bed, teddy bear clutched close to his chest, yep, he was fine._

_Now, Cyborg's room. He looked fine. Sleeping peacefully, well more like, charging peacefully._

_Finally it was Starfire's room. By the time he got there it was about **11:58**. He looked at the crack between her door and the wall, she was not one to leave her door open at night. He cracked it open and looked at her bed, it was empty and it was stripped of all of the sheets, he looked further on. And there was Starfire, she was setting a suitcase on her bed, he opened the door a little further._

_He saw her walk over to the window and stare at it for a minute before finally saying something._

"_Good-bye."_

'_Good-Bye'? 'Good-Bye'? Why was she saying that?_

_Then she took off towards the sky. Robin's eyes widened as he ran through the door and to the window watching her float away, his eyes were wide. He ran back to the case and looked at the paper placed on it._

'_Sacrifice. Do not come after me.'_

_He shook his head as he ran out of the room, and down to the alarm room, turning on the alarm and waiting for everyone to wake up._

"_Dude, what's up?"_

"_Yea, man, why'd you call us in here?"_

"_This better be important."_

"_Everyone! T-Ship! Tamaran! Full speed!"_

_The titans looked at him, flabbergasted._

"_Uh… why?" Beast Boy asked._

"_Starfire, sacrifice!"_

"_Um… ok?" Raven said._

"_You, um, heard the man, fu… full speed." Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy ran out of the room going to the T-Ship following Robin's orders._

"_We can't be late."_

And with that, he ran after them.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life_

_Starfire looked at herself in the mirror. The red veil was draped over her face, a red Tamaranian crown on her head. A red dress, a blood red dress, it had a long sleeve on one side and on the other there was no sleeves, the dress flowed down past her feet, and it was red and only red._

_Tamaran's **death** color._

_She out her right hand in front of her taking a look at her scarred arms, it was a tradition that before the sacrifice put on the dress, their arms would be slit, little slits. She sighed and closed her eyes bringing her arm back down to her side. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time. Pulling the veil back over her head she looked at herself, a blank_ _look._

_There was someone in the distance in the mirror… who was that?_

"_**Starfire!" a high-pitched boy voice yelled.**_

"_**Starfire," a monotone voice said.**_

"_**Starfire…!" a buff and manly voice called.**_

"_**Star…" a steel cold but gentle voice whispered.**_

_She turned away from the mirror and shut her eyes tight, keeping herself from crying again._

"_Do not be weak. You cannot cry. Do not cry little girl. Do not."_

"_Princess Koriand'r?"_

_She looked up from the ground and to Galfore. "Are you sure you wish to go through with this my bumgorf?"_

_She looked out the window, corpses lay, blood everywhere, her planet was in ruins. She looked back to him. "Tamaran needs me. I cannot think about myself."_

_Galfore smiled. "Princess Starfire… it is ok to be selfish… every once and a while."_

_Koriand'r didn't listen to him; she took the veil and draped it over her head once again._ _"Shall we go?" she asked with no emotion._

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came  
_

_Finally. The Titans arrived at Tamaran. Robin just hoped they weren't too late._

_They landed just outside the palace, as they did before, and as Robin stepped out… he stepped in something… gooey. He looked down at his shoe and picked his foot up off the ground. Blood. A body with the blood. He looked up from his shoe and found more bodies and more blood._

"_C'mon! We have to hurry!" Robin rushed into the palace followed by the other Titans he had took the time to explain to them what Starfire wrote and they were ready to help._

_When they finally got to the ballroom, a large crowd had emerged, surrounding something. Robin pushed through the crowd of aliens, Raven glided up, Cyborg following Robin and Beast Boy flew with Raven. When they finally got to the center, a Tamaranian executioner was there, holding a bloody sword in his hands._

_A girl was walking down an isle to the man, in a blood red dress a veil covering her face, so Robin and the other Titans couldn't tell who she was. But Robin knew whoever it was… he wouldn't be happy with the outcome._

_The girl walked up to the executioner and finally they lifted up the veil._

_To Robin, this had to be the second worse moment in his life._

_His breath caught in his throat. The girl under the veil was… Starfire…_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

_Starfire lowered her head down by the sword, her face emotionless. The exicutioner was just about the lower the knife down on her neck when… "Stop!" _

_Everyone looked to the source._

_Starfire looked up from the stand and to where the voice came from… Robin._

_Robin and the other Titans ran to Starfire, Robin kneeling down next to her. "Don't you dare do this. Don't you dare try to die! Don't even think about letting that man plunge that sword into your neck… don't you dare!"_

"_Why does it matter?" she whispered back._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_My life, verses millions, Robin?"_

"_Your life is worth a billion people to me…"_

"_I do not care!" she hissed at him. "Do you even know why I am doing this? Do you know that if I do not… Tamaran will cease to exist! I will have no family!"_

"_You wouldn't be alive to see your family!"_

"_It would not matter! If they live because I let them… then I will have one…"_

"_Damn it Starfire! Can't you be damn selfish for once?"_

"_Why should I be when millions of people's lives are on the line, Robin?"_

"_**There are the intruders! Get them!" **Robin heard from a distance._

"_I don't care about those people! I want you! I need you! You need to be safe for me! Safe for everyone! Do you think this is helping anyone?"_

"_Ye-"_

"_Do you think you aren't going to make people sad, or heartbroken? Cause I know I will! I know I will be heartbroken and depressed! I know Raven will! And Beast Boy! And Cyborg! Can't you think about us? Can't you think about how much **we'll **miss you?"_

_Robin felt himself being lifted off the floor as Starfire stared at him in amazement, at a loss for words._

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

"_**Princess Starfire… it is ok to be selfish… every once and a while."**_

_Starfire slowly got up from the ground, looking at Robin, tears finally running down her face._

_Robin was struggling in the Tamaranian guard's tight grip, grunting trying to get away. He looked up at Starfire, and saw she was crying, he let out a breath… "Be selfish!" he told her again. "Be selfish for me!"_

_"R… Robin…"_

_She was stopped dead._

_How to save a life_

_Robin's heart stopped._

_How to save a life_

_Blood spewed from her mouth and she landed on the ground, blood seeping from her back… she was **dead**._

"_Starfire? Starfire! Starfire! STARFIRE!" Robin struggled harder in the guard's grip before he finally got away, and he ran to her._

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

_He kneeled down next to the lifeless girl, touching her blood, in shock._

_This was the worse thing that ever happened to Robin._

"_Heal her! Heal her!" he yelled at Raven._

"_She's… she's dead… I can't bring back the dead, Robin…"_

"_Try! Try! Damn it!" Tears spilled from his mask, probably coming from his eyes underneath._

_He looked up to the executioner, who was now cleaning his sword, with an icy glare. "How dare you!" Robin screamed, lunging at the man and knocking him down. "This is all your fault! You and your damned sword! You took her away from me! You took her! You took her! I'll kill you!"_

_Robin felt himself being pulled up off the man again before finally everything fading away._

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

"Yo! Man you coming?" Cyborg asked appearing behind the boy wonder.

"Just a few minutes…" Robin whispered.

Cyborg shrugged and jogged off.

Robin brought his hand up to the tombstone, holding back his tears and retracing the letters…

_**Koriand'r**_

_**A.K.A Starfire**_

"I will miss you…always… always… I will never forget… I hope you never do either…"

_How to save a life_

Robin finally stood up from the ground, taking one last good look at the stone and her name, tears finally flowing in the wind.

_How to save a life_

"I love you…"

**End**

Don't bug cause I got bored!

(I'll update Four Seasons real soon!)

NO FLAMES!

-Emerald-Mask


End file.
